The Ghost Rider
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: To the world, Xander Harris was the Zeppo, the left behind of the Slayer's chosen. But at a fateful point in his life, he made a choice... a deal. Xander Harris is now the Devil's Chosen, He Who Walks In Both Worlds... The Ghost Rider.
1. Prologue

"_The story goes…_

_Every generation, one cursed soul will rise._

_He'll be normal during the day,_

_But at night, in the presence of evil… _

_The Rider takes over."_

**The Ghost Rider**

_Prologue: A Deal with the Devil …_

Angel sighed as he looked around the dark alley, holding his sheathed blade. The smell of blood and death filled the air. Wesley was dead, and his friends were all wounded. "Any chance for a battle plan, Angel?" Spike asked as he glanced from the teary-eyed and angry Illyria, the wounded Gunn, on to their leader.

Angel looked to the distance where the shadow of the Senior Partners' army was approaching. "Well, I kinda wanted to slay the dragon," he said as he drew his sword. "Let's go to work."

"Wait, I sense something coming …" Illyria held up her hand. "Something powerful …"

Spike narrowed his eyes, which widened when he heard the sound of a motorcycle in the distance. He gasped as he turned to Angel. "You called him? You called HIM? Why didn't you warn me you called him? You know he hates me!"

Gunn winced, still holding his wound. "Who's he rambling about, and how is one person supposed to make this Kamikaze any better?"

"Number one: I didn't call Xander, Spike," Angel said as Gunn and Illyria listened to the sound of the growling engine growing louder. "Number two: I'm fairly sure he'll help the odds a good bit … if he's on our side…"

"What do you mean 'if'?" Gunn asked.

"It depends on who's the guiltiest and if his boss is a Senior Partner, Mate." Spike spoke up with seriousness.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he forgot all about what you did to his bike," Angel said with a teasing smile.

"I bloody well hope he has," Spike yelped before taking a thoughtful expression. "If he hasn't, I'm screwed either or …"

Illyria's and Gunn's eyes widened as a bike unlike any they've seen before leapt from the rooftop behind them and landed before them. It was a very demonic-looking Hog with burning tires a ram's-skull front end with flaming eyes and a skeletal frame. Its rider caused the two to take a step behind Angel and Spike. Dressed shoulder to toe in black leather including a spiked leather jacket and gloves was a frightening demon. A chain was wrapped twice around his body over his shoulder, holding a shotgun and a black club to his back. His head was nothing but a burning skull.

"I didn't want Buffy involved in this," Angel said to the demonic rider.

"Buffy?" the Rider's demonic voice growled as he dismounted the bike. "Do I look like a know-it-all, big-assed blond to you?"

"Buffy has no ass, Xan," Angel crossed his arms.

"Correction, Buffy is a big ass." The demon said, popping his neck.

"I see you made up well," Angel rolled his eyes as the massive dragon flew overhead.

"Damn, a dragon, too," the Rider commented, looking upward. "You really pissed someone off this time. Where's Wes?"

"He was killed …" Angel said, glancing away, but he could still feel the Rider's reaction as the flames around his skull grew hotter.

"How …" the Rider growled as the dragon flew closer. "Damn it, you son of a bitch," The Rider whipped his chain upward, wrapping around the Dragon's long neck, and with a mighty jerk pulled the massive monster to the unforgiving ground. "I'm trying to have a conversation with an old acquaintance, you sorry excuse for a Gila Monster," the Rider growled, grabbing the dragon by the head and twisting its neck in a complete 360, shattering bone as he did. "Stay the fuck down."

"Aw, I wanted to kill it," Angel sighed as the Rider turned to the group.

"Who killed the Watcher?" he asked.

"Z-Zarathos …" Illyria breathed, staring at the demon, drawing the Rider's attention. Angel looked at the goddess of old. In the short time that he had known her, he had never seen her scared of anything. She met everything with questions or attacks. That such a powerful creature could be cowed by this demonic biker was a fact not lost on this 267-year-old vampire.

"You …" The biker pointed a finger at the woman and went into a near trance-like state. "Guilty."

"We kinda have a whole army approaching," Angel pointed out, only to be shoved aside by the flaming skull-faced biker.

"You …" the Rider stood before Illyria, "have already suffered for your sins. You are Redeemed."

"How about me? I know I put a small dent in your bike, but really …" Spike squeaked as the skull turned to face him, vertabra popping audibly as he did so.

"Don't make me crush you, Spike." He said, drawing his sawed-off shotgun. "Let's finish this quickly. I have a date."

_Yup, this is me, Xander Harris, harmless as a flea, sole human of the Scooby Gang followers of Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer. You might wonder how I went from that to a flame-headed biker from Hell, and want to hear the story of how li'l ol' me became the Devil's Bounty Hunter and Spirit of Vengeance I am today. Well, sit back friends for a long fairy tale that would make Buff and Faith wet themselves… _

---- O---- O

Six Years Ago … Sunnydale California …

Xander Harris leaned against the bookshelf of the library, his eyes wide in shock at what he had just heard from Giles and Angel. A year ago, he'd have laughed off anyone using the word prophecy in a serious statement, but to hear what the librarian explained to Angel now made him almost physically ill. Buffy was going to face the Master and die in the process tomorrow night.

His eyes widened even farther when he heard Buffy's outraged voice entering the library. This was followed by confusion when it was followed by absolute silence. He waited a few moments before peaking around the bookshelf to see Buffy, Angel, and Giles frozen in place, Buffy in mid step and Angel and Giles both with frozen looks of shock. "Ok, now what?" He said, stepping out to blow his own cover. "Buff, Giles, Deadboy, what's going on?"

"They can't hear or see you," a smooth voice spoke from behind him. Xander turned to see an older man in a nice three piece suit with a skull-theme cane seated at Giles' desk. "Hello, Alexander, it's a real pleasure to finally meet you my young friend."

"Ok, I'm not stupid, I know you're a demon and probably out to use me against Buff," Xander said, pulling his cross pendant from around his neck and holding it out defensively. "So, you might as well go back to what ever freaky demon world you came from and call it a night cause this isn't gonna work, pal."

Much to Xander's surprise, the man laughed. "Son, I am as above the demons as the Slayer is above you. I'm not here to hurt you, or the Slayer. In fact, I'm actually here to help you."

Xander just narrowed his eyes and stared at the old man. "I'm not going to hurt you; I actually need you." He said, standing up and walking toward the frozen trio. "She's a beautiful girl," the man said of the frozen Slayer. "Definitely not the most beautiful Slayer in recorded history, but she's up there. I've watched them all, Alexander, but this one, she seems to have the most tragic of destinies."

Xander watched him like a hawk as he circled Buffy in her frozen outraged expression. "She's to die very soon, cut down in her prime. Such a tragedy …" he smiled back at the young man. "But … I can stop the prophecy. I'm among the few beings that exist outside the realm of foresight. I guess you could say I was at one time even called one of The Powers That Be…"

"I'm … listening," Xander said carefully.

"I will give the Slayer the edge in her fight with the Master, allow her to walk away from the fight not only victorious but unscathed." He said with a smile as he stood before the teen.

"What's in it for you?" Xander questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Your soul," he said, but held up his hand when Xander started to speak. "Hear me out, Alexander."

"I'm not going to kill you," he explained, "I'm not going to drag you to hell kicking and screaming; oh, no, I need you here on earth. You see, there are those, demon and human, who are evil and insane beyond what is allowed."

"I'm sorry," Xander interrupted, "'What is allowed'? You wouldn't think evil and insane would be allowed at all."

"Yes, well, moving on... I need a man to fight them with my power. I need a courageous man, a man willing to put aside his fears to do what needs to be done. I believe you are that man, Alexander."

He looked back at Buffy, then back to Xander. "You are in love with her, Alexander. I know you see her as worth dying for. Then is she not worth surrendering your soul to save?" he gave Xander a dark smile. "Besides, I'm a nice guy. Would working for me be all that bad?"

"So … what do I do?" Xander asked as the man pulled a scroll from his breast pocket.

"All I need is a signature …" he said, unrolling it before him.

Xander looked at the scroll and narrowed his eyes. "What's it say."

"Oh, just that you surrender your soul, thereby negating the prophecy in question and allowing Buffy Summers' life to be spared as a result of the aforementioned negated prophecy. All in all, you will work for me." He said with a smile. "Just sign on the line, Alexander. Here's the pen…" he said, pointing to the spiked object at the top of the scroll.

Xander reached for it and gasped as a spike pierced his finger. "Ouch!" He whimpered as a drop of blood landed on the line. He watched in amazement as the blood wrote out his full name in cursive.

"So … when do I start?" Xander said with a sense of dread in his stomach.

"Not for a good while, Alexander," He smiled in response. "Now rest, you've earned it…"

---- O---- O

Xander sat up in bed, blinking rapidly. "What a dream …" He said, rubbing his face. He got up as he normally did, took a shower, dressed, ate a quick breakfast, and made his way to school. To his surprise, the building was closed. He went around to the faculty entrance, made his way to the library, and was surprised by the shocked looks by his friends and Giles.

"Xander? Where have you been?" Willow asked as he walked in.

"What?" Xander asked as he sat down at the table.

"You've been gone for two days; where have you been?" Buffy questioned. "We were worried about you."

"I guess I just overslept," Xander shrugged, "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh, just Buffy taking out the Master!" Willow said proudly, "And all by herself! And didn't even get a scratch. And … And … And…" Willow rambled.

"What?" Xander got slightly pale. 'Wasn't that a dream?' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, nothing major," Buffy waved.

"On the contrary," Giles said with pride in his voice. "She defies yet another prophecy. It was foretold that she would die stopping the Master, but here she is, not even a bruise."

"Yeah … amazing …"

"You ok, Xander?" Buffy asked, noticing her pale friend. "Since you missed the dance, why don't we all go grab something to eat together before patrol tonight?"

"Sure, that'd be great …" Xander tried to force down the lump in his throat, and in the corner of his eye he spotted the old man standing in the corner of the library, but when he turned quickly to see, he was gone.

"Xander, you're starting to worry me …" Willow noted his odd behavior.

"Huh? Me? I'm good, not a problem, not a problem at all; it's not like I sold my soul to some demon or ghost thing that I didn't even get its name or anything?" Xander rambled.

The two girls and the Watcher looked at each other before glancing back at Xander. "I think that oversleeping has fried your brain, Xander…"

Meanwhile, in the shadows, Mephistopheles smiled as Xander walked out with his friends. "Soon, my Ghost Rider, very soon."


	2. Chapter 1

**The Ghost Rider**

**Chapter 1: The Night of the Rider **

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Xander whispered as he followed along behind Buffy and Willow along the banks of the old underground waterway.

The trio stopped at the sight of a group of humanoid demons gathered at the banks of a large underground lake. In the center of the group was a pentagram beginning to glow a dark blue. "Looks like Blackheart worshipers to me," Buffy Summers replied with a tight smile. "Now, how about we crash this summoning party?"

"Why can't we ever crash a college frat party?" Xander asked, but sighed at the withering gazes of his female companions. "Crash away!"

Buffy stormed in, battle ax swinging, cutting down demon after demon, with Willow and Xander following along behind.

"You are too late, Slayer!" the azure-robed demon, who Buffy could only assume was the leader, stated from the head of the summoning circle. "Our Lord Blackheart is coming! You can't stop him! This is his world, now. You will all fall and spend eternity in wonderous torture as his playthings!"

"Anyone ever tell you you talk too much?" Buffy asked as she cut the demon down.

"Some might say the same to you, Ms. Summers …" a demonic voice called calmly, and Buffy turned to see a massive, dark-blue demon rising from the glowing pentagram.

"Looks like we might have crashed a tad late …" Xander gulped as the demon known as Blackheart rose halfway out of the pentagram.

"Willow, the reversal spell whenever you're ready," Buffy yelled, stressing the last part of the sentence as she swung her battle ax at the demon in an attempt to slow him down while Willow read from the tome they had brought.

"The legendary Slayer," Blackheart said, reaching out and catching Buffy by the throat. "I am unimpressed …" he said as he began squeezing the life out of the blonde.

"Let her go, you freaky, evil smurf!" Xander said, picking up Buffy's discarded battle ax and swinging it him.

"You …" Blackheart's red eyes widened at the sight of Xander. He took another glanced at Buffy, who was beginning to lose consciousness. He tossed her listlessly into the underground lake before turning to Xander. The teen squeaked as he was grabbed roughly by the collar. "Rider …" he growled before the pentagram around his waist began to change color from blue to red. "If I go, Rider, I will take you with me …" he hissed softly before Xander grabbed Blackheart's wrist, his hands beginning to burn.

Blackheart cried out in pain and dropped Xander as he was sucked back down in to the pentagram. "Xander, are you ok?" Willow ran to her friend's side.

"I'm good, little hot, but I'm good …" he said, shaking his hands, "Where's Buff?"

"I… I dunno …" She replied timidly, glancing to the lake.

Xander wasted no time as he leapt into the ice cold water and swam toward the Slayer, who was floating lifelessly just below the surface.

Willow squeaked as she saw their heads pop up above the surface and bounced from foot to foot as Xander pulled Buffy to the shore. "Is she ok, Xander?"

"I don't think she's breathing," he said as he gently laid the soaking wet girl on her back.

"She's not; she's not; what are going to do?" Willow began to hyperventilate and cry at the same time.

Xander ignored her for the time being and began administering CPR on the lifeless Slayer. "C'mon, Buffy … I didn't make that deal just to watch you die out here…" he whispered between breaths.

A minute or so later, Buffy began to cough up water. "Buffy!" Willow squeaked as she helped Xander help her sit up, patting her back as she cleared her lungs and throat of the unwelcome fluid.

"Did we get 'um?" Buffy hoarsely asked as Willow glomped her.

"Ahuh, we sent Blackheart back through the portal, but you got thrown like a lawn dart into the water. It would have been cool if it wasn't really you. Anyway, Xander tried to save you first from Blackheart, then he went into the water after you and pulled you out, gave you CPR, and saved your life, and it was … really cool!" the redhead rambled on endlessly.

"You saved me, Xander?" Buffy asked with a mixed confused and impressed expression on her face. "Thank you…" she said ,patting his shoulder affectionately.

"That was amazing, Xander," Willow piped in, "You should have been just as unconscious as Buffy, if not worse. It looked like that Blackheart guy was gonna crush your throat … you must have an angel or something watching after you…"

Xander glanced away from her and for a moment thought he saw a skull instead of his face in the reflection in the still lakewater. "Maybe … or maybe something else …"

-----O ----O

Almost three years later, as Xander walked down the steps from Faith's apartment, in his underwear, carrying his clothes in his hands, he thought back to that night they stopped Blackheart's summoning. 'That was the last time, maybe the first time, I got a thank you out of Buffy.' Xander thought miserably. 'After that, not so much as a 'Thanks for the help, X,' nothing,' he sighed deeply. 'I can't even get a 'thanks' for buying them a soda anymore. Heck, I made Faith scream three times, and she kicked me out in my underwear without a single word.'

"When a man loses his virginity, Pants," Xander said to the garment in his hands. "it is to be a night of great rejoicing." He leaned back and looked up at the full moon. "Yay." He blinked for a few minutes. "And now, I'm talking to my own pants. How pathetic am I?"

'Jack and his crew seemed to respect me somewhat,' Xander thought as he started toward the parking lot outside the apartment complex, "More than the other guys, anyway…" He stopped in midstep and dropped his cloths to the cold, wet ground. "SON OF A BITCH!" he gaped at the empty parking spot. "SOMEONE STOLE MY DAMNED CAR!!" He cried out to the heavens. "GOD, WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!?"

His shoulders slumped and his chin went to his chest. "Cordy's right … I am just the Zeppo … the pathetic, worthless, comic relief." He blinked at the sudden rumbling before him.

He looked up to find a motorcycle parked before him, still running. It was a Hog with a blue gas tank with yellowish red flames. "Nice bike, must have pulled up while I was ranting... whoever drives this is definitely not a Zeppo … bastard." He sighed as he pulled on his pants and started down the street toward his home.

Xander continued to mutter about how much his life sucked, but stopped when he heard the familiar rumble as he passed the Quiki Mart. He looked to his side, and to his surprise, a Hog just like the one at the apartments was sitting right beside him in a parking space idling. "Must be a popular make …" he said before continuing on.

The first two times Xander put to coincidence, but after five stops and seeing the same bike idling, he was beginning to get freaked out... to the point he ran all the way to his home and locked his bedroom door.

He dropped down limply on his bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep off the horrible day's events. But just as sleep was beginning to overcome him, the sound of a loud, angry revving could be heard outside. "What the heck is that?" Xander grunted, rising up at the sound of the engine roaring like an angry lion.

He climbed out of bed and looked to see parked out front of his house was the very same Hog, no rider anywhere in sight, but the engine revving and roaring, making the bike tremble as if in anticipation. "Ok … all my better judgment says to lock all doors and board all windows …" He said, going to the door to unlock it and make his way outside of the safety of his room and home. "So much for better judgment …" he said, walking out toward the bike, which was still revving loudly.

Xander stopped a few feet from the bike, which stopped its revving and began to purr like a content kitten. "Freaky …"

"Her name is Gracie," a familiar voice spoke from behind Xander, and he spun around to see the same old man he'd made the deal with years earlier smiling at the bike. "She was made just for you, one of a kind."

"What do you want?" Xander backpedaled from the old man.

"I held up my end of the bargain, Alexander," the old man smiled. "Now it's time for you to do the same. It's time for you to begin your duty."

"Ms. Lysette Summers defeated the Master with 'no muss no fuss', as promised," The old man said, snorting at Xander's confused expression. "Buffy," he clarified, earning a mouthed 'Oh' from the teen. "So, now, you will do a few jobs for me."

"What kind of jobs?" Xander asked with a lump in his throat.

"You see, I'm a type of businessman, and my business is the conflict between dark and light," he said with a proud smile. "And business is good when things run in a controlled fashion. You know, the whole pish-pash from your work with the Vampire Slayer, Good vs. Evil. Sometimes good wins, sometimes evil wins, and the world keeps turning. But there are times when some act outside of the control. That, my young friend, is where you come in. When someone goes rogue, you go and stop them. Human, demon, demi-god, sometimes all of the above."

"Why didn't you go to one of the others," Xander asked. "I've got nothin' …"

"Ah, yes, that Zeppo rubbish the little girl from your High School planted in your overly open mind. That may be true at this very moment," the old man said, placing a glowing hand on Xander's shoulder, "but not in another …"

Xander stepped back as he began to feel funny, like his whole body was flushing. "What did you do to me?" He asked, glancing down. His pants and houseshoes began to tighten and change into tight, blackish-gray pants and leather boots. His t-shirt sleeves extended down his arms and around his hands, forming a zipped and buttoned leather biker jacket and riding gloves. Spikes extended from the shoulders and the back of the gloves as well as a pair of spiked knee pads appearing on his knees. "So hot …" Xander panted as his skin began to literally steam.

Xander fell to his knees and held his face as he felt his skin burning. He was only vaguely aware of a chain wrapping around his torso and across one shoulder. He screamed as the pain intensified for a moment before vanishing. "Arise … my Ghost Rider," Mephistopheles grinned down at his prized creation.

Slowly, the Ghost Rider stood, the flaming skull on his shoulders burning with a golden light. "The Hellmouth has been opened, and four of my souls have been taken from me; my Rider, take them back and close the mouth for me."

The Rider said nothing as he popped his neck and approached the purring bike. He placed his hands on the gas tank and the cycle began to shift and change. It took on a leaner, skeletal appearance, jet-black in color, the front headlight was replaced by a large ram-head with burning flames in the eye sockets for headlights and the horns as the handlebars; both tires erupted into flames.

He mounted the bike and gave Mephistopheles one last glance before he kicked the Hellcycle into gear and roared forward toward the High School, leaving a trail of flames behind him.

----O -----O

The Hellcycle rumbled as he came to a stop outside the rear entrance of the High School. The Skull's flames burned hotter when he recognized the car parked out front. "This is MY car, you bastards …" the Rider growled as walked toward the old car. The Hellcycle's engine revved. "Don't worry, sweetie, I like you better, anyway." The bike engine settled down into a purr.

The Rider placed a hand over the gas tank of the car and walked away just as it exploded into flames. "Good riddance to bad automobiles." The Rider mumbled as he kicked the door to the school open and walked inside.

Meanwhile, in the school basement, Jack and his three zombie friends gathered around a homemade bomb. "This will be the biggest bang of the year!" Jack joked, and the three laughed till a voice in the shadows cleared his throat.

"Party's over, dirtbags," The Rider stepped out of the shadows.

The four zombies gawked at the demonic biker before Jack chuckled. "Burning skull … nice effect."

"I said the party's over, Jack; it's back to the Pit." The Rider stated with a growling voice.

"We're zombies, bonehead; we're already dead!" Jack laughed, "You can't kill us!"

"Wanna bet?" the Rider asked, pulling his shotgun from his back strap. He pulled the trigger and fired a shot of hellfire from the barrel, incinerating one of Jack's zombie followers into dust. "Anyone else want to go painlessly?"

The three remaining made a break for the stairs. "I guess not." the Rider said, putting the gun back in the holster on his back. He reached down and picked up the bomb as he started up the stairs after them at a steady walk.

Meanwhile, in the library, Buffy, Faith, Giles, Angel, and Willow were busy at work fighting a group of female demon warriors who had successfully opened the Hellmouth as well as awoken the large, tentacled, multi-headed demon that was trying to get out. All sides seemed surprised when Jack and his two zombie friends burst into the library, crying for help.

"Jack?" Buffy asked in confusion at the horrified zombie.

"Oh, Jackie Boy, pay day for your sins is here," the demonic voice called from the door.

"Oh, God, he's here!" Jack whimpered.

Giles and Angel's eyes widened in recognition of the Ghost Rider's signature flaming skull. "The Ghost Rider? In Sunnydale?" Angel blanched as the Rider walked into the Library and sat the bomb at the doorway. He whipped the chain from around his shoulder before throwing it out across the library, wrapping around the two remaining zombie buddies, who exploded into flames. The Rider whipped the chain back, which instantly wrapped back around his body. "Jackson Curtis … your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…" he said, stomping toward the horrified zombie.

Jack stared in horror as the Ghost Rider lifted him with one hand. "Look into my eyes, Jack." The Rider commanded, and Jack fearfully did as told.

Jack's face contorted in pain and horror before his eyes turned coal black and he went limp. "Vengeance is served," he said, tossing Jack's body into the Hellmouth.

"Now that's done …" the Rider growled before lifting his fist right as Werewolf Oz leapt at his back, knocking the massive Lycan out. "Down, boy!" The rider growled before turning back to the warrior women. "Did you do this?" the Rider asked the stunned and confused warriors, motioning to the opened Hellmouth. He then turned his attention to the demon that was trying to escape. "Did I say you could come out, you son of a bitch?" the Rider asked, pulling out a black club burning with hellfire, and began to repeatedly beat the demon back. "I didn't think so. Now, where was I? Oh, yeah, did you bitches open this?"

"Oz!" Willow gasped, but Giles stopped her.

"No one make any sudden movements; the Rider's dangerous." He said, watching the burning-skulled biker fearfully. "And no one look into his eyes, especially you, Angel!"

"I know," Angel said, looking at everything but the Rider's face.

"The Sisterhood of Jhe, you have all spilt innocent blood," the Rider said with a growling voice. "Surrender your lives peacefully and you won't suffer the same painful fate as my friend Jackie down there." The female demons turned to run, causing the Rider to shake his head and draw his shotgun. "Stupid bitches …" he growled before opening fire, slaughtering the gathered Sisterhood. "They never learn."

"Now to finish up," the Rider growled, walking back to the bomb that had only a few seconds left. He walked back and dropped the bomb into the opened Hellmouth. "You can close it whenever you're ready," the Rider said to the group, stepping away from the Hellmouth.

Giles shook himself from his surprise, flipped through the pages of an old tome, and read aloud an ancient spell. The floor closed itself just as fire from the bomb's explosion erupted from the vanishing gate. The Ghost Rider and the Slayer and friends stared at one another for a few moments before the Rider turned to the side and whistled.

A moment later, the Hellcycle roared through the opened library door and came to a stop at the Rider's side. He mounted the bike and popped his neck. "Wait! You're not going anywhere!" Buffy growled, rushing past Giles to confront the flame-skulled demon. "Not till you explain who the heck you are!"

"Maybe some other time, Lysette," Ghost Rider said and had he had lips he would have smirked at Buffy's shocked expression.

He instead laughed as the bike roared out of the library leaving a trail of flames behind him and triggering the sprinklers.

"What was that?" Willow asked out loud.

"A damned sweet bike, that's what," Faith piped in.

"I'll explain in the morning," Giles stated, "Now, I believe we've had an eventful enough night."

They all agreed and started to make their way out. Buffy stopped when she noticed Angel's amused look. "What?"

"Lysette?" he asked, causing the blond to pout and flush.

"My name is …" she said, stomping on his toe with her full, Slayer strength, "Buffy." She growled before stomping out, leaving the gaping vampire hopping on one foot.

----O -----O

The following morning, the group, minus Xander, gathered in the library, noticing that the only sign of the event was a slightly singed floor from where the Rider made his escape.

"Ah, Buffy, Faith, Willow," Giles welcomed the girls as Wesley, too, entered.

"Welcome back, girls, I hear you had quite the exciting evening." Wesley stated with his usual chipper smile.

"Screw the pleasantries, Wes," Faith cut off her watcher, "Tell us about Fire-head Biker Dude, G."

"Fire-head biker dude?" Wesley asked the elder Watcher in confusion.

"Ah, yes, I was waiting for everyone arrive before we began…" Giles said carefully, "Shouldn't we wait on Xander?"

"We'll fill him in later," Buffy said without missing a beat.

Giles nodded and pulled out an old book. "I'm sure you're possibly aware, Buffy, you're not the only demon hunter in the world. There's another, called Zarathos, a word from an ancient demonic language. It roughly means He Who Walks In Both Worlds." He said, showing a ancient drawing of a burning skeleton on a skeletal horseback.

"That guy was Zarathos?" Faith asked, "What is he, some kind of immortal demon hunting demons?"

"No, he's far from immortal, but much more durable than you. He is a servant of the demon Mephistopheles, who some speculate is as old if not older then even the First Evil." Giles showed a few more drawings, one of a burning skeleton in roman armor and riding a chariot drawn by two skeletal horses. "Every hundred years or so, Mephistopheles seeks out a mortal human and offers him a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Willow asked.

"It could be anything," Giles shrugged, "Sparing a loved one from a terminal illness, money, power, authority, even revenge. Whatever that side of the deal, what Mephistopheles gets is always the same: an unstoppable servant. He grants the human his wish in exchange for control of his soul."

"So, is he a good guy or a bad guy?" Willow asked again.

"Depends, really," Giles shrugged, "Zarathos seeks out the guilty; it's in his blood once the deal is signed and completed. He has a inner drive to avenge wrongdoings. In the late 19th century, the Native Americans and local Americans started calling him … the Ghost Rider. His most powerful weapon is his Penance Stare, which causes the victim to psychologically recieve every injury, emotional and/or physical, he or she had ever done to anyone else."

"I thought that was purely an old American wise-tale," Wesley stated with a blink.

"In our line of work, Wesley, how many things are truly wise-tales?" Giles asked with a slight smile.

"Good point," Wesley pointed.

"So, how do we find and stop this Ghost Rider?" Buffy asked.

"I doubt you could truly stop him, Buffy," Giles said in total seriousness, "You might kill the host, but Mephistopheles will likely just find another to complete the generation's mission."

"He shouldn't be that hard to find," Faith said, sitting back in her seat. "I mean, how can you really hide with a burning skull and a sweet ride like that?"

"He's only like that at night and in the presence of evil, Faith," Giles stated, "In the light of day, he's like anyone else. He could be anyone," Giles said, glancing downward, "Anyone at all."

"Hey, guys, did I miss anything?" Xander asked, walking into the library with a large jug of water.

"Morning, Xander," Willow greeted as he took a seat next to her. "You're not thirsty, are you?" she smiled at her friend.

"Me, just getting some high-quality H2O going down," He smiled taking a big swig of water. "Everyone have a good night?" Xander asked, taking a glance at Faith, who glanced avoid any eye contact with him.

"You sure you're ok, Xander; you look kind of flushed …" Willow said touching his forehead. "And you feel like you might have a temperature."

"Nah, I'm good, Will," Xander nodded, taking another cool drink. "Feel like my skull's on fire, but I'm good."

Faith snorted, "Should have been here to see that Ghost Rider guy," she said with a smirk. "You just think you're head's on fire."

"Yeah, I guess it could be worse, huh?" he said, glancing away from his friends and breathing a low sigh.

**To Be Continued... **


	3. Chapter 2

**The Ghost Rider **

**Chapter 2: Leap of Faith **

It wasn't till after the 'Scooby' meeting that Willow and Buffy noticed something different about their friend. "Is that leather?" Buffy inquired looking at Xander's jacket.

"That it is, Ms. Summers," Xander puffed out his chest. "Do I look good all leathery? Thought a change would be good concidering my new ride."

"Xander, you know we love you right?" Buffy asked, exchanging quick glances with Willow before turning back to her friend. "Even in leather, driving a lemon will not make you cool."

Xander bit his lip for a moment before holding up both index fingers in front of the girls. "Let's take a walk before class, shall we?" he asked, pulling out a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and putting them on. "Yes. We shall." He answered for them and started toward the school exit.

Buffy and Willow exchanged worried expressions and reluctantly followed their friend.

"Ok, nice one, Xander" Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Xander leaned against the motorcycle. "Whose bike is this really?"

"It's really mine," Xander said running his hand over the gas tank. "Her name is Gracie."

"Gracie … right …" Buffy said exasperatedly.

"See, guys? I've even got the rebel thing started!" Xander said proudly.

"How?" Buffy favored her friend.

"Look," Xander said, motioning to the sign in front of his bike's parking spot, which read "Reserved for visitors; no student parking allowed." "See, I'm rebelling against the man."

Willow and Buffy looked at each other then at their male companion. "Wow, next you're going to jaywalk, huh?"

"How'd you guess?" Xander blinked, honestly surprised.

"Whatever you say, Xander …" Buffy said, waving him off and walking back toward the school.

"You can be so silly sometimes, Xander," Willow gave him the type of smile one gives a baby when it does something cute before following their blond friend.

"No one ever takes me serious anymore …" Xander sighed, patting the handlebar of the bike.

"Gee, wonder why?" Xander looked up to see a smirking Cordelia. "Could it be they can tell when you try to make up some story to make yourself look like more than a nothing?"

"Be careful ,Cordy," Xander held up a finger, "I've been a real hot head lately."

"Oh, I'm scared. I'd hate to get bit … wait, you're not a vampire…" Cordelia put her index finger to her lip. "I'd hate to get a spell put on me … no, that's not right; you're not a witch, either... well, I'd hate... no, no, not a Slayer either. What exactly are you again?"

"Something else." Xander said with a slight glow in his eyes, which stunned the girl. Xander smiled and patted the girl's shoulder as he passed, "Keep your nose clean, Cordy."

"How can I prove …" Xander thought out loud before turning back to Gracie still in her parking place. "Good idea! Thanks, Gracie."

Xander made his way to the Principal's office. "Mr. Snyder," Xander greeted as he let himself in.

"What do you want, Harris?" the bitter Principal groaned.

"How would you like the biggest turn-out in the history of the school's football program at the next game?" Xander asked with a smile.

"And what will this cost me?" Snyder asked unimpressed.

"Two ramps, some junk cars, a few gallons of gasoline, and the possibility of my untimely death." Xander explained deadpan.

"… I'm listening." Snyder smiled as he laced his fingers before his face.

---- O ----O

The final bell of the day rang out, and Buffy and Willow, with Oz in tow, stomped with a purpose through the halls of the school, tearing down every particular poster they saw.

"Hello, ladies and Wolvie," Xander greeted as they approached him. He didn't stand a chance as Buffy lifted him off the ground and slammed him against the wall.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FREAKIN' MIND?!?" She yelled in his face.

"In reference to what?" Xander asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bull, Xander Harris; you know what this is about!" Buffy growled.

"Oh, I take it you've seen the posters," Xander smiled proudly. "Gonna be the greatest halftime show this football crowd has ever seen!"

"Seeing you go splat isn't my idea of the greatest halftime show this crowd's ever seen, though I did see on world's wildest crashes last night. One guy tried something like this and he lost his arm, leg, and spleen."

Willow got a faraway look in her eyes as Buffy said that. "What does the spleen do, anyway?"

"Let's focus on keeping our little friend Xander in one piece here …" Buffy growled.

"Buffy, I'm not your 'little friend' anymore," Xander said, shoving Buffy's wrists away from him. "I never was your little friend. I've been a big friend since you moved here, and if it takes jumping three hundred feet across a row of burning cars on a bike to prove to you and everyone else I'm not just a face in the crowd, then so be it!"

"Xander, it's three hundred feet of BURNING CARS!" Willow was near hyperventilating now as what Xander planned to do sunk in. "You'll get killed!"

"Ok, fine, if it makes you feel better, I'll pull the cars, but I'm still taking the jump." Xander said before turning, and all four were shocked to see a crowd gathered, watching the drama play out in silence. "NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" Xander said, pushing through the crowd.

"Where the bloody hell is Xander?" Giles stormed through the crowd to the group with a poster wadded up in his hand.

"He went that way …" Buffy snorted, nodded the way Xander went, and crossed her arms.

"Oz, do something!" Willow commanded.

"What?" her boyfriend blinked. "I think it's pretty sweet."

"Someone isn't getting their belly scratched for the foreseeable future," Willow growled before she and Buffy pushed through the crowd. Oz just followed after, speechless.

----O -----O

"Why are you doing this?" Xander heard as he mounted the bike. He glanced up to see the fidgeting Cordelia. "Is it because of what I said yesterday, you know, the Zeppo thing?"

"Look, Cordy," Xander said, not looking up. "This has nothing to do with you, really. This is all me. Tell me, do you believe if someone makes a major life-altering mistake, one that will probably cost him so much that he'll regret it for years to come, said person should deserve a second chance?"

"If this is about us breaking up …" She said, her temper rising, but to her surprise, he just chuckled.

"I said 'regretted mistakes'. We didn't work out, Cordy; I'm cool with that. I'm talking something else I've done that I've got to deal with. Don't worry about it …" he said, kick-starting the bike and backing it out of the space, leaving his ex-girlfriend standing there, confused and worried.

Neither noticed the old pick up truck parked across the street, nor the casual observer of an old man inside dressed an outfit that wouldn't have gone wrong in John Wayne-western.

----O -----O

At City Hall, Mayor Richard Wilkins sat at his desk reading through an old tome. It wouldn't be long at all before his ascension; all his years of hard work would finally pay off. Nothing, nothing would stand in his way now. "Mr. Mayor, you have a phone call on line three; he says he's an old friend." His secretary said, peeking into the office.

The Mayor reached for the phone and sat back. "This is Mayor Wilkins."

"Hello, Smiley," a familiar Texan accent spoke through the receiver. Mayor Wilkins lost his smile.

"C-Carter, you're still alive!" Wilkins squeaked. "I mean, it's been…"

"What, 'round one hundred years, Richie?" the voice laughed. "Yup, I'm still kickin', but it ain't me you need to be frettin', Old Man."

"I'm … um, not sure what you're talking about," Wilkins said awkwardly.

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout, Smiley," the voice laughed. "You got away from me, and I gotta say that was impressive, but I just thought I'd let ya know that there's a new Rider in town and he's learned to fight like a Slayer."

"A-A-A new Ghost Rider?" Wilkins stuttered starting to sweat.

"Yup, and I bet he can't wait to look you … eye... to... eye …" the man chuckled darkly. "Better get right with your Maker, Boy, and hope he has mercy. Cause you know the Rider don't got none." The voice laughed again before it clicked off.

The Mayor's trembling hand slowly hung up the phone before coming together. He sat there for several moments before calling the Deputy Mayor into the office. "Mr. Finch … we have a … slight problem."

----O ----O

The next night at the football game, half-time arrived quicker than any before. The crowd cheered as the ramps were set up. "Xander would you please reconsider?" Giles begged as Xander sat straddling the stunt dirt bike.

"Yeah, Xander, the last time you did something like this, you tried to jump your Power Wheels Bigfoot on my bicycle, and I know you still have scars from that," Willow whimpered in near tears.

"Xander, we just don't want to see you get hurt," Buffy said as they all stood in front of the bike.

"I could get hurt getting out of bed in the morning, Buff. I could trip and fall and break my neck, so how is that different from this?" Xander asked, putting on a neck support.

"You don't want me to answer that …" Buffy said, looking out over the empty football field.

"At least he took out the burning cars …" Willow said before they all looked up to the sky at the sound of helicopters. "What's that?"

"I took out the cars," Xander replied calmly as six military Apache Helicopters landed in a line between the ramps, blades still spinning.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" The announcer called out over the loud speakers. "TONIGHT, XANDER HARRIS IS GOING TO ATTEMPT A NEW WORLD RECORD BY JUMPING NOT ONLY FIELD GOAL TO FIELD GOAL, BUT ACROSS SIX U.S. MILITARY APACHE HELICOPTERS!!"

"XANDER!!" All three called out.

"Yes?" Xander asked innocently, putting on his helmet.

"Why didn't you tell us you were planning this?!" Buffy screamed over the sound of the choppers.

"I knew you'd all get upset," Xander explained as if it was a simple answer.

"Of course we'd bloody get upset, Xander!" Giles scolded. "We're human; excuse us if public human sacrifice disturbs us!"

_ALL ABOARD!! HAHAHAHA! _Ozzy Osbourne screamed over the loud speaker as his old rock song "Crazy Train" began to play. "Might want to clear off the ramp; I'm about to jump now." Xander smiled as he pushed the visor down.

Giles reluctantly lead Buffy and Willow to the fence beside the football field. As soon he let go of Willow, she dropped to her knees. "I'm about to watch my best friend get pureed…"

"Gonna be a good show," Angel said, holding a slurpy cup from the other side of the fence. "Pig's blood?" he offered the blonde.

"Angel!" Buffy scolded, "Go, break the bike, do something!" She commanded, pointing to her friend.

"Are you kidding? I came to see if the guy really had the balls to do this." Angel said taking a sip. "I'm impressed."

Buffy gawked at him before turning when she heard Xander revving the bike. "How can anyone enjoy this …"

"WHOO-HOO!" Faith cheered near them. "FLY, X, KICK ASS!"

"Xander could die here, and you're cheering?" Buffy asked in disgust.

"What can I say? It's amazing what a confidence booster can do." Faith said with a pleased smile.

Faster than either Slayer could possibly imagine, Willow was up and gripping the straps of Faith's tank top. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BEST FRIEND, WOMAN?!?"

"I just made him a man." Faith grinned.

"I am … going to …" Willow breathed hard and deep. "Claw your eyes out … turn you into a chunk of cheese … and feed you to Amy…"

Easy, easy," Giles said, getting between the witch and Slayer.

"Here we go …" Angel nodded to the ramp.

Xander stared across the distance to the far ramp. "This is me, Gracie," Xander said, revving the bike's throttle. "No powers, no fancy-dressed demon dude, just me and you. Let's show them who's not a Zeppo."

He closed his eyes and kicked the bike in gear. As it went up the ramp, he hit the button for the nitro, which sent the bike soaring high through the air over the choppers.

Faith cheered, Angel, Oz, and Giles stared, and Buffy and Willow hugged each other as he flew.

No one was seated as Xander's bike touched down on the far ramp and came to a stop in the end zone. Willow and Buffy bounced in each others arms excitedly. "Oh, my God, oh, my God, he did it! I don't believe it; he did it!" Buffy chanted before freezing when Willow kissed her.

Willow pulled back quickly and flushed. "Sorry, just excited …"

Faith patted Buffy on the back and held up her arms as if being nominated for some great award. "Can I cook, or can I cook?" She asked confidently.

The group ran to greet Xander, who was still seated on the bike. "I did it?" He asked out loud before turning to see the Scoobies approaching and behind them Cordelia among the crowd cheering and chanting his name.

"Xander!" Willow squealed as she tackled him off the bike. "I knew you could do it!"

"Sure ya did, Will," Xander breathed, patting her head.

"You ok?" She asked, noticing the strain in his voice. "Your face is all red and all puffy …" she noted, placing her hand on his forehead. "You feel a little hot, too."

"Probably just the adrenaline…" Xander said as Willow helped him to his feet. "Let me put this bike up and I'll meet you guys later … care to get me a hotdog?"

"Sure," Buffy nodded as the group watched him push the bike through the opened gate, waving half-heartedly to the crowd.

"Let's get out of the way so they can clean up," Buffy said, noticing Angel looking up and sniffing. "What is it?"

"I smell burning flesh …" Angel whispered, "But just barely over the choppers' exhaust…"

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other, both straightening their posture. "Yeah, something doesn't feel right. Something about to go down, B?"

"Better stay on guard; weapon?" Buffy asked, fingering the stake in her purse.

"Never leave home without one." Faith winked, patting her cleavage. "Maybe someday yours will be big enough to pull this off."

"Ew." Angel cringed, avoiding looking at either girl.

Meanwhile, around the football stadium, Xander pushed the stunt bike into the storage shed. "Ok, it's safe," He said, and the bike flamed up and changed into the blue, flame-painted hog. "Something's coming …" Xander breathed, reaching for a water jug and gasped when his skin hissed on contact with the clear liquid. "The Guilty is near …" He growled as his jumpsuit began to change to black leather, and his skin exploded, leaving a burning skull.

----O ----O

The game was just about to begin the second half when a group of black vans sped through the fence onto the field, the doors opened and vampires spilled out. Mr. Finch got out of one of the van's passenger doors and pointed to the screaming teenagers. "Kill all athletic young men. Any who look like they could be potentials, he wants dead. FAST."

"You heard the bookworm," Mr. Trick gave a fangy smile as he got out of the driver's seat. "And if you see the Slayers, take them out, too. Be nice to kill three birds with one stone."

"Well, speak of the devils," one of the vampire underlings said as they spotted the Slayers, Angel, and Willow fighting off some of their vampires.

"Summers is mine," Trick said, pouncing at the blond Slayer, knocking her down. "I hear once you've tasted a Slayer, ya never go back." He said with a sadistic smile before his mouth fell open. Buffy looked down to see a spiked hook jabbing through his chest.

"Trick." The Ghost Rider growled as he jerked the hooked chain from the vampiric assistant's chest. "Or treat." He finished as the leader of the Mayor's vampires turned to dust.

Buffy's eyes widened as the Ghost Rider dismounted his Hellcycle and stomped toward her. She crawled away slightly in a mix of defense and fear, only to be surprised as he held out a gloved hand. "Ya alright?"

She took the hand slowly, and the Rider effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She gasped when he pulled his shotgun and fired it directly over her shoulder, blasting the head off a Vampire approaching her from behind. "What are they after?"

"Doesn't matter," Ghost Rider's flaming skull burned hotter. "They're just getting pain."

The Slayers, Willow, Angel, and the Rider made short work of the Mayor's attack force. "Oh, dear." Mr. Finch gulped, ran to a van, and climbed into the driver's seat. "I'm not paid enough for this shit." he whimpered as he started the van and backed over three of his own vampires before making his way out of the football field.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Faith growled, running and jumping onto the back of the van and climbing on top as it sped off.

"Look, I just got out of a bad break up recently," Cordelia cowered in the corner as a vampire stalked toward her. "I'm not ready for another guy making hickies on my neck."

Her eyes widened as the attacking vamp was wrapped in a burning chain. It screamed in pain before exploding into ash. "T-Thanks …" She whimpered to the simmering Ghost Rider.

"Screw you, bitch," Ghost Rider growled out.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia blanched.

"I said screw you, Cordy," Ghost Rider growled, lifting up his hand to flip her off. "Who's the damned Zeppo now?" he said before turning to go back to the fight.

"………………Xander?" She asked before falling over in a dead faint.

"Faith!" Buffy called out, "Swear to God …" Buffy cursed as the Rider approached.

"They won't get away," The Rider rumbled before whistling.

The Hellcycle drove itself to the Rider, and he mounted it before looking to Buffy. "Get on."

"What?" Buffy blanched.

"I said get on," the Rider growled out louder. "Do you want to catch up with Faith or not?"

Buffy quickly climbed on the back of the bike and held on to the Rider as he sped off. She was vaguely aware of Giles and Angel calling her name before she was out of earshot and roaring down the street, her hair blowing in the wind.

"Hold on," Ghost Rider warned as he unwrapped the chain from his body. He whipped it out and hooked into the rear tire of the black van. He quickly changed his grip and jerked the van, literally ripping the wheel from the automobile, and with a flip of a wrist, threw the chain out, catching Faith, who had been still on top of the van, and pulling her safely away from the crashing vehicle.

He sat the stunned Slayer back on her feet beside the stopped bike. "Catch you next time," The Rider growled as he and Buffy dismounted.

Faith and Buffy quickly moved toward the overturned van, and Mr. Finch, who was crawling out. "Looks like we have a live one here, B; mind if I borrow this?" Faith said, pulling the stake from Buffy's hand. She moved to stake the man, only to be stopped by the Rider.

"No, this one has a soul," He growled to Faith before turning to the horrified man. "Human."

Buffy and Faith took a defensive step back as the Rider lifted Finch by the collar and slammed him against the side of the van. "Who do you work for? Answer and I may have mercy."

"Ok, ok, just don't kill me!" Finch whimpered as a yellowish fluid dripped out of his pants leg. "The Mayor, we work for the Mayor."

"The Mayor of Sunnydale?" Buffy asked as Faith listened intently.

"Yeah, Mayor Wilkins, he's … he's wanting to become some kind of super demon, 'an Old One' I think he said; please don't kill me." He begged.

"Now to finish you." The Rider growled, getting in Finch's face.

"What? But you said you'd have mercy!" Finch cried.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," the Rider growled. "Your soul has been stained with the blood of the Innocent… look into my eyes and feel their pain!"

Finch's eyes widened as he stared into the Rider's eyes before his body went limp and his eyes turned an ashy black. Ghost Rider dropped his barely breathing, catatonic form before glancing at the shocked Slayers. "What? I said I wouldn't kill him."

The girls said nothing as he walked back to the burning motorcycle and sped away. "That was weird." Buffy said, watching the Rider ride away.

"What, not the first time we saw him shred a guy's soul, B." Faith said glancing down at the Finch's body.

"No, not that," Buffy whispered. "He knew our names."

---O ---O

Mayor Wilkins sighed as he sat alone in his office. One of the few vampire survivors of his raid had just explained what happened and was surprised the Mayor was still satisfied.

"It's ok, my friend." Wilkins grinned, "We didn't kill him like I had planned, and golly gee, I really didn't expect to, anyway. We did accomplish the mission, though." The Mayor nodded. "We now know how to target him. That'll be all; take the next few nights off, maybe catch up on your diet."

"In this town with that thing out there?" the Vampire blanched. "Like hell, I'm out of here!" He said leaving quickly.

Wilkins shook his head sadly. "Such a cowardly lot these Vampires are." He turned to look out the window. "We know the roundabout way of finding him. Do you think you can dig around, my dear, and find out who the Rider is during the day? Do this for me and you have yourself a job."

"Five by five, Boss."

**To Be Continued … **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kindred Spirits **

The following Monday, the school was a buzz about the show Xander had pulled off. Even Principle Snyder was giddy, considering that they made several thousand dollars profit even with the money he exchanged for the use of the choppers with the Army Reserve.

"I think the only thing Principle Snyder's disappointed with is the fact Xander didn't get chopped and sliced to little pieces," Oz noted from their table in the School courtyard.

Buffy and Willow nodded. "I still can't believe Xander pulled it off," Buffy frowned. "You sure he's never been on a bike before, Will?"

"Hey, hey, I just thought of something!" Willow suddenly said, glancing to her friend and boyfriend. "Xander gets this really nice motorcycle all of the sudden, and can do amazing things on a bike like jump a football field. And at the same time, this Ghost Rider guy shows up. Could Xander be the Ghost Rider?"

The three stared at each other before glancing to the vending machines where the friend in question was currently picking his ear while trying to decide on a snack. He pressed a button and the chosen bag got stuck on the release tabs. "Oh, c'mon!" He said, shaking the machine loudly before rearing back and kicking it flesh to metal. "Son of a...!" He yelped, holding his injured shin with both hands, jumping around wildly before slamming into the side of a tree.

The three at the table broke into laughter. "Yeah, right!" Buffy snorted before changing the subject.

Meanwhile across the courtyard, Xander laid flat on his back. "Newfound popularity going… going…"

"Gone," Cordelia finished, looking down at him. "You might want to control that temper, _hothead._"

Xander narrowed his eyes before a sick feeling came to him as he remembered what he, or rather the Rider, did at the football game. "Cordy …"

"You know, I wonder what Buffy and Giles would say if they knew about your rather inflammatory skin condition …" She said with her finger on her chin.

"You wouldn't …" Xander said, pulling himself to his feet.

"Of course not, and you wouldn't cheat on me with a bookworm, freak." She spat back, only to yelp when Xander grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her away from the open area.

"GET YOUR GRUBBY FREAK HANDS OFF ME!" She growled, only to be muffled by a gloved hand. Her eyes widened as she realized in the shadows of the school she was staring at a burning skull instead of her ex-boyfriend's face.

"Don't scream," Ghost Rider growled before removing his hand. His shoulders rose and fell before he slowly morphed back into Xander, who seemed to be struggling. "It's hard to control here…" Xander whispered, finally opening his eyes.

"Why?" Cordelia's voice never sounded so small.

"My powers can only be used in darkness and the presence of evil…" Xander explained.

"Yeah, that's high school, doesn't get much darker and more evil than that," Cordelia made a poor attempt at humor.

"You can't tell Buffy or Giles," Xander said, grabbing both her arms firmly but not too roughly. "You can't tell anyone. It's bad enough you know. I can't let him hurt any one of you."

"Why not? Buffy never kept the slaying thing from you," Cordelia questioned her sanity for defending the blond.

"Because she wasn't working for the devil." He said and she fell quiet.

"You're kidding, right?" she said before gulping when he just stared back.

"I won't do anything to you, or to Buff or any of the guys, but … but he might do something to get to me." Xander said, bowing his head.

"Xander, what have you gotten yourself into?" Cordelia asked, concern etched on her face.

"Small price to pay to save someone ya love," Xander smiled before his eyes widened. "Go, get out of here."

"What? Why?" Cordelia asked in confusion.

"Just go and don't tell Buffy, Willow, or Giles." Xander commanded, and Cordelia reluctantly left the shadowy corner.

"You are wise to send her away, Alexander," Mephistopheles smiled as he stepped into view. "You can't have real friends or loved ones. You belong to me. I will let you pretend with the Summers girl and her friends. Her duties as a Slayer could be profitable and helpful with finding information for your missions."

"Yes, sir…" Xander sighed in defeat.

"Good, you're learning." Mephisto smiled. "Now that you've had enough practice. I think it's time for you to go after one who escaped your predecessor." Xander nodded. "Tonight you will punish Mayor Wilkins for over three lifetimes of darkness and sins. Long before he can attempt his foolish plan to overthrow me."

"Now go, my Rider," Mephisto patted Xander's shoulder. "Go and enjoy the rest of your day."

Xander nodded took a deep breath and walked to the table and sat down beside Buffy. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"So, are you and Cordy back together?" Willow asked, sounding like she was attempting to be casual.

"Huh? Why'd you think that?" Xander asked in confusion.

"I dunno," Willow blinked, "You just pulled her into a shadowy spot out of everyone's sight, then a few minutes later she comes out all flustered."

"Does seem suspicious, Xan," Buffy smiled innocently.

"Are you guys spying on me?" Xander asked, standing back up from the table his face red and angry. "I don't need you guys babying me. I'm a grown man about to graduate, and as soon as I get that diploma, I'm out of here. Then, none of you will ever have to worry your little heads about me ever again!" He snapped before stomping off.

"What's bugging X?" Faith asked, walking up and leaning against the tree besides the table.

Buffy jumped in surprise at Faith's appearance while Willow just continued staring at the spot Xander was seated with her mouth hanging slightly open. "Faith! What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd hang out with you guys; am I not allowed to?" she asked, turning to see Xander hop on his bike and ride off.

"No, it's fine, we were just …" Buffy started, but was cut off by a smug Faith.

"Getting blown off by the guy you've been blowing off for weeks?" Faith finished for her.

"We haven't been blowing him off!" Willow replied hotly.

"Hey, amp down, Red. I'm just pointing out facts," Faith said, holding up her hands. "You guys have been pushing him out of the loop since I got here, and when he is involved, one of you has to be there holding his hand. Sure, he may not know magic, or be able kick butt like me and B, but he's determined, and if I do say so, he has the stamina of a world-class race horse."

"You... bad person!!" Willow screamed, leaping across the table at the unsuspecting Faith.

Faith managed to recover from the surprise and leapt back, reaching out with one arm and holding Willow by her forehead while the redhead swung wildly at the Slayer, making no contact at all. "Are you tired yet?" Faith asked apathetically, staring with mock-pity on her face as she watched the witch try to fight her.

"Faith stop picking on Willow," Buffy chastised with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh, spoilsport." Faith sighed before picking Willow up by the waist, walking around the table and sitting her down next to Oz, "Now you be a good girl and I might let you play with your toy after you finish your happy meal."

"I'm not a kid," Willow snapped.

"Right, but now, you know how X feels," She said, sitting down at the table as Willow fell silent. "So, any ideas on the new hothead in town?"

"Not a clue, it's like Giles said," Buffy sighed, "The Rider could be anyone during the day." Faith frowned but nodded. "All we know is he somehow knows me and you, so he's obviously been around the school or town, so that narrows it down to... oh, only a thousand guys in Sunnydale."

"Yeah …" Faith nodded with a frown, "Not an easy thing to figure out …"

----O -----O

The sun set at just before nine thirty that night. The Mayor sat back and waited patiently for the phone to ring. Once it did, he answered and closed his eyes. "Ah. So, he's coming. Hold him off as best you can. Good man." He spoke into the phone before turning his chair and looking out the window to see a small, blazing trail heading toward City Hall.

"It's time," the Mayor looked around at the gathering of vampires in his office. "I will not run away again." He said boldly, looking out at the carnage that had happened since he looked last.

"He's here." He said as a chain shattered the window and the Rider pulled himself into the office.

"Wilkins," the Rider's demonic voice growled as he stood before the proud Mayor. He then turned to the horde of vampire guards in the office. "I'll be with you in one minute." The Rider spoke, drawing his chain. Wilkins watched as the Ghost Rider systematically tore through the bloodsuckers as if they weren't even fighting back. "Now it's just you and me, Mr. Mayor."

"That it is, Ghost Rider," the Mayor replied.

"Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent." The Rider growled, grabbing the desk and throwing it to the side. "Look into my eyes and feel their pain."

"You know, Rider, I learned a long time ago what your weakness truly is." The Mayor said, focusing on the Rider's teeth. "Do you know what the problem is with depending on your enemies to all have purely evil intentions? Oh, I know you hunt your prey by the darkness that's stained their souls, and I will admit I've been quite the bad boy in my youth. But, did you know that if someone does bad things for the benefit of others, it's technically not a bad thing?"

Ghost Rider tilted his head. "Take him, my dear," Wilkins said, looking behind the leather clad skeleton.

"What?" The Rider asked before he was kicked in the bend of his right leg, then to the small of his back. He glanced behind him, and to his surprise and horror, saw Faith standing over him with a large dagger. "Faith?" the Rider's voice sounded with shock and betrayal, only to yelp as Faith sunk the dagger handle deep into the Rider's back.

"Magic is a fascinating thing, isn't it," the Mayor said, snapping his fingers as more vampires stormed into the office. "Excellent job with the enchanted blade, my dear," the Mayor put his arm around Faith's shoulder. "Now, let's leave these men to finish him. The spell on the blade should keep him down more than long enough for them to kill him. Remember, boys, when he reverts to his human form, get a picture, so we can have some fun with his loved ones."

"Right, boss," Faith nodded and let the Mayor lead her out of the office while the Vampires started punching and kicking the injured Rider.

"I think we've bout got it," one of the Vampires said, grabbing for the ax.

"Hey, can any vampire join this party?"

The vampires turned to see Angel standing there with two stakes, and a moment later, two of the vampires went down. "You ok?" Angel said, standing over the down Rider, "Enchanted dagger, not a bad plan," Angel said, reaching down and gripping the dagger. "This is gonna hurt… a lot," he said, pulling the dagger from the Rider's body, then using it to slice the three remaining vampires.

"Come on, let's get you out of here before back-up arrives." Angel said, pulling the Rider off the ground and throwing one of his arms over his shoulder.

Ghost Rider gave him an odd look and struggled to stand himself. "Even you'll need time to recover; let's go."

----O ----O

Angel barely managed to get himself and the Rider into the crypt just as the sun rose. He watched in amazement as the flames died down and changed into flesh while the leather slowly changed into a tee-shirt and jeans. "It's really you …"

Xander's eyes focused slightly before laying back in Angel's chair. "Deadboy?"

"Yeah," Angel gave a smirk. "Definitely you."

"What's … ah, shit." Xander groaned as the fog in his mind began to clear. "You're having a weird dream; you're gonna wake up in a few minutes, and you'll see last night was one big nightmare." Angel cocked an eyebrow. "It was worth a try…"

"I never would have thought you'd be one to sell your soul for anything, Harris," Angel said, taking a seat across from him.

"Life's just full of surprises." Xander smiled sadly. "How'd you find out anyway?"

"You made Cordy promise not to tell Buffy, Giles, or Willow," Angel said as Xander groaned, "You never said anything about me. She woke me up, frantic about you being Ghost Rider. I didn't believe it until just now."

"Just don't tell Buffy," Xander sighed.

"I won't. I know how dangerous being a Rider is," Angel stated, "I met one once. Slade was one of the loneliest men I ever met. He sold his soul to escape being hung, and to see his family again. He finally saw them when they were murdered by outlaws, and his home was burned to the ground." Angel glanced up. "So, what did you sell yours for? Please tell me it wasn't for that stupid bike and the skills to ride it."

"You really think I'm that shallow?" Xander narrowed his eyes.

"Well, it is kind of ironic; you sell your soul and can ride like that," Angel shrugged, "Seriously, though, who was it? Willow or Buffy?"

"Huh?" Xander blinked taken back.

"Let's face the facts, Harris, you're stupid. Noble, brave, and stupid," Angel pointed out. "I've been trying to figure it out since I saw you down in the office. There had to have been a time when Buffy, Willow, or both were in a no-win situation, and you felt the only way to save them was to cut a deal with the devil. Am I off-base?"

"Don't use that tone with me," Xander snorted.

"What tone?" Angel blinked.

"The contemptuous, sarcastic, 'I know everything because I had sex with Buffy and you know nothing because you're a virgin' tone," Xander stated.

"But you're not a virgin." Angel pointed out.

"How do you know?" Xander was genuinely surprised.

"Faith was bragging," Angel smirked.

"She was? About me? Cool!" He grinned then paled. "Faith, I have to find her," He said, trying to stand back, only to groan from the pain in his back.

"You need to rest," Angel suggested.

"You don't get it, Captain Hairgel," Xander narrowed his eyes. "Faith's with the mayor. And he's trying to do something bad."

"Wait, Faith did this to you?" Angel blanched.

"Yeah, she did…" Xander sighed.

"She's turned on us?" Angel seemed visibly ill.

"Yes … no … I'm not sure," Xander shook his head. "Her soul hasn't been stained yet; that's why I couldn't sense her."

"We have to tell Buffy about that," Angel said.

" I know, but you know how she is," Xander sighed, "To her, there's a solid line between good and evil, but since I got this power, I'm starting to see there is no line; it's just one big patch of grey. So, we'll have to warn Buff … but not before I can try to reason with Faith. I have to try to save her."

"Agreed," Angel sighed. "So…"

"We're going to have to work together on this," Xander concluded, and the two looked at each other long and hard. "… for everything we've done wrong…"

"We've finally met our penance…" Angel concluded. "One question… whatever it was... was it worth it?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded stiffly. "Yeah, it was."

-----O --------O

"I can't believe Synder is making me do this…" Willow groaned to herself as she walked through the halls of the high school.

"Willow Rosenberg?" Willow turned to see a girl clutching a book. "My name's Anya, and I'm, uh, a friend of Cordelia's."

"Good for you." Willow said unimpressed.

"I have a special project I was hoping you could help me with … heard you were the one to come to." Anya stated.

"Yeah, that's me, the faithful dog person," Willow's eye twitched slightly.

"Well, it's a really complicated spell and …"

"Spell?"

"Yeah, I heard you're a very powerful Wiccan, so… will you help me?" Anya asked hopefully.

"Is it dangerous?" Willow asked carefully.

"No…" Anya said with a smile.

"Can we pretend it is?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Next chapter: Doppelgangland**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Doppelgangland part 1**

With a flash Willow jumped back from the circle in the almost empty classroom. "This isn't right …" she said with fear in her wide green eyes.

"Shoot." Anya cursed as she punched the floor as she searched the floor. "It's not here."

"That wasn't just a temporal fold … that was like some kind of hell place …" Willow scooted back. "I don't think you're telling me everything."

"I swear I'm just looking for my mother's locket." Anya said carefully.

"Well, maybe you lost them down in the sofa…" Willow said backing toward the door. "IN HELL!"

"Willow! I can't do this without you…" Anya begged.

"That's a relief." Willow said, pulling a pair of chicken feet from Anya's grasp. "These are my chicken feet, I believe. Magic isn't something to toy with, Anya, it's really dangerous. I'm out of here!" she said, turning and leaving the room.

"At least nothing got out of that place…" Willow said walking down the hall.

Meanwhile across town…

"Where'd everyone go …" Willow said, standing up and stretching in her skintight leather, the black and red outfit and her auburn hair standing out on her pale white skin. "Xan?"

Black leather boots stomped toward her. "What is it, baby?" she asked, looking up at the demon behind her. It was tall and broad-shouldered, dressed in black leather, with a burning, long fanged skull on its shoulders.

"The Innocent … I sense the souls of the innocent …" the demon growled. "I hunger …"

"Then let's do something about that…" Willow grinned as the demon whistled, calling a bulky, burning-wheeled hog.

"Let's ride." The demon growled, mounting the hog with Willow climbing on behind him.

---- O ---- O

"Nice night …" Willow said, hugging herself as she stood behind the Watchers and Slayers at the graveyard.

"Where's Angel?" Buffy asked, looking at her watch. A moment later, the sound of a rumbling motorcycle filled the quiet night. Buffy's eyes widened in shock at what she saw pulling up.

Buffy, Willow, and Giles all stared with slacked jaws as Xander pulled up on his motorcycle, with Angel riding behind him. "Hey, guys," Xander greeted as he brought the bike to a stop.

"Angel … what are you … doing with … Xander?" Buffy asked slowly and carefully.

"You know, had a little bit of guy time," Angel said, dismounting the bike.

"I thought you couldn't stand Xander …" Willow said still shocked.

"He's not perfect, geeky and, on occasion, a _hot head_," Angel patted Xander's shoulder. "But he's not a bad guy. After all, he's your best friend, right, Willow?"

"And Angel isn't bad for a dead former-psycho either," Xander said, earning a glare from Angel.

"Yeah, you can count on him never to stab anyone in the back," Angel said, glancing to Faith, who was watching him quite stiffly.

"Maybe we'll have a quiet night," Faith said, attempting to change the subject.

An explosion rocked the ground, almost toppling Xander off his bike. "You were saying?" Buffy asked, looking toward the direction that the explosion came from.

"It's the Ghost Rider!" Wesley called out and pointed as the burning Hellcycle roared past them, leaving a trail of fire.

Angel glanced from Xander to the trail in confusion. "Something's wrong. Sure, he's a rogue demon … thing, but he's never caused intentional destruction before." Buffy said with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, something is definitely the matter," Giles said, moving toward his van.

"Xander, maybe …" Buffy said awkwardly.

"I know, I'll sit it out …" Xander said, staring after the Ghost Rider. "Have fun following … um … flame head…"

Buffy and the others quickly filed into Giles' van, but Angel hesitated. "Maybe you really should sit it out," Angel said in a whisper. "After all, you're still wounded."

"Sorry, Fangs, but there can be only one Rider in this town." Xander said, gripping the bike's handles.

"Ok, but be careful; I don't want to have to explain to Buff and Willow why if you die," Angel said sternly.

"I doubt I'll be that lucky," Xander replied as Angel climbed into the van. He watched them pull away and waited patiently for them to get out of sight.

"Alright, Gracie," Xander said with a smirk. "Let's get that imposter." He growled as he kick started the bike, instantly transforming himself and the bike into the Rider and the Hellcycle.

---- O --- O

"He looks different …" Buffy said from the front passenger seat of the van. "Bigger …"

"And I don't remember him having fangs either …" Willow noted as they finally caught up to the Rider. "Oh, crap, the chain!" she yelped when the demonic rider unwrapped his chain and whipped it out at the van, the burning spike pushing through the metal of the vehicle like it was made from paper.

"Get off my ass," The Rider yelled as he reached out and shoved the side of the van with his gloved hand, pushing it on two wheels. He laughed loudly before speeding away.

"HANG ON!" Giles called, trying to regain control of the van.

There was a loud clang from the opposite side of the van, and it landed back on all four wheels again. "What?" Giles asked as Buffy stuck her head out the window only to go face to face with the Ghost Rider they'd come to know.

"GAH!" She yelped and fell back into the van.

"Get out of the way," the Rider growled, his burning eye sockets glowing hotter than ever. "He's mine."

"Take him down, Harris …" Angel whispered under his breath as the Rider roared after his doppelganger.

"Hey!" The Rider growled to his vampiric duplicate as he got side to side with him. "License and Registration, you fucking copycat."

"Who the hell are you?" the doppelganger growled.

"I could ask you the same question," the Rider growled before throwing a punch that caught his fanged doppelganger in the jaw.

The fanged Rider swerved, but pulled out of it, leaving the Rider surprised. "Nice riding," the Rider growled to himself before hitting the throttle to catch up.

"He's headed for the Bronze …" the Rider growled, pushing the cycle to go faster.

"You're really starting to piss me off," the doppelganger growled as the Rider caught up to him.

"Aw, shit …" the Rider breathed as the doppelganger threw out his chain toward the front wheel of the Hellcycle.

The Hellcycle flipped end over end, throwing the Ghost Rider through the air, hitting the side of the Bronze's unforgiving brick wall with a loud smack.

"So, Mephisto is playing the same games in this world that he is in mine, huh?" the doppelganger said, stomping toward the Ghost Rider. "You may call me Vengeance. Most do just before they die."

Vengeance lifted him off the ground before throwing him through the glass door of the Bronze. "Oh, did you find yourself a new pet, Xan?" Ghost Rider's head snapped up at the sound of Willow's voice.

"Willow?" The Rider breathed, turning to see the leather-clad vampire with Willow's face.

"Ah, so, your counterpart sold his soul for me in this world, too," the Vampire Willow grinned as she approached the two Riders. "Or rather this world's Willow."

"What the hell is going on?" the Ghost Rider growled, kicking away from his double and rolling to his feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vampire Willow asked, tilting her head to the side as she approached the Rider, stepping over the body of a girl she had just killed. "I figured it out when little wolf over there spoke to me as if he was my friend," She said, pointing to Oz, who was standing between the band and the vampiress. "You showing up just verified my theory.

"Let me tell you a story," Vampire Willow grinned as the Rider remained silent. "A good while ago, maybe a few years, Willow was in grave danger, death certain; you were going to lose her …" she said, walking around the Rider to stand beside her own. "Mephistopheles came to you, offering you a chance to save her. No price was too high for her, so you sold your most precious possession for her: your immortal soul." She ran her fingertip over his leather jacket.

"The next day, Willow was all better, rejuvenated even. It was wonderful, and then, that night, it ended. Willow was attacked by a vampire and turned. The very next night, Mephistopheles came to you to collect on the deal. Willow was saved from the immediate danger, after all; what happened out of that was not included in the contract. You became the Ghost Rider, his personal bounty hunter. But your bond with Willow was too great, and with some magic and her vampirism, she was able to turn you … into him." she said, pointing to the even more demonic Rider.

"Then, we, together, were able to overthrow Mephistopheles. Did you know he's even weaker against sunlight than Vampires?" she said with a suggestive wink.

"That's real interesting, but …" The Rider said as the chain slowly slid itself down his arm, wrapping around his wrist and hand. "I can see you; you have been stained with the blood of the innocent. I can't give you my stare, but I can still make you feel their pain."

"Really? How?" Willow asked curiously. The answer came from a chain-wrapped knuckle to the face.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Vengeance growled in anger, lashing out wildly with his chain, missing the Rider by feet. "DON'T YOU DARE EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Vengeance screamed with righteous anger.

'So you do have a weakness. I should have seen it to begin with,' The Rider mused to himself as he drew his sawed off shotgun and fired it at the demonic Rider. 'After all, demonic vampire thing or not, he's still me. Talk about facing your own demons…'

Meanwhile, outside the Bronze, the Scoobies had finally arrived. "I'll sneak in this way to distract them; you all go around the rear entrance." Giles stated, and the group nodded.

"Be careful, Giles," Buffy warned before leading the others around the rear of the Bronze.

Giles quickly moved into the damaged front door of the night club and was shocked to see the two Ghost Riders battling it out with a leather-clad Willow watching with unmasked concern on her pale features.

Giles quickly made his way to where Oz was watching in concern. "Willow …" Oz breathed with a trembling voice.

"That's not our Willow, Oz, nor is the fanged Ghost Rider our Rider," Giles explained.

"Then what's going on?" Oz asked, looking to the former Watcher.

"Something… quite confusing." Giles replied slowly.

"You don't say."

"You have harmed too many innocents," Ghost Rider growled to Vengeance, "I have to stop you."

"You don't have the power to stop me. As long as Mephisto lives, he won't let a Rider under his power be too powerful; you should know that by now," Vengeance replied.

"You're a vampire now, and you know how to kill a vampire, right?" Ghost Rider said, taking his chain in his hand, changing the point into a sharpened spike. He then turned quickly to where the vampire Willow was watching.

Vampire Willow's green eyes widened like a deer in headlights as the chained spike flew toward her. "NO!!" Vengeance screamed and ran with inhuman speed to leap between the spike and the redhead. Cold blood splattered over Vampire Willow's face and chest as the spike pushed itself through Vengeance's chest and back. Giles and Oz's jaw dropped as Vengeance's flames faded instantly, revealing a pale-skinned Xander Harris. "Bye, Will … love ya…" he breathed before he fell into a pile of ash.

"No … no … no … no …" Vampire Willow's knees buckled as she fell to down over the pile of ash, digging her fingers through it, muttering words in other languages, attempting every resurrection spell she knew. "Don't leave me alone, Xander; don't leave me all alone … don't leave me …" she finally broke off into sobs as the Ghost Rider stood before her, drawing his chain in.

"It's over," Ghost Rider growled gripping the pike, but when Willow looked up at him with her shattered emerald eyes and tear-stained face, he hesitated.

"How could you?" She whimpered in the same voice he heard so many years ago when he stole and tortured her Barbie doll. "My sweet Xander … he was so innocent …"

"Until you made him a monster," Ghost Rider growled out forcefully.

"Mephistopheles made him the monster; I saved him from it," she countered, standing to her feet. "Who's going to save you from him, Xander? More importantly who's going to save you from me?"

"Hold it right … there?" Buffy called out as she and the others burst into the room through the rear entry. Ghost Rider turned his attention to them but the Vampiric Willow was gone when he turned back.

"Damn it." He growled before walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Giles called out, running after the leather-clad hunter. Giles followed the Rider as he mounted his Hellcycle. "Are you…" he started slowly, questioningly.

The Rider simply looked at him before kickstarting the bike and driving off. "Xander …" Giles breathed, watching the Rider disappearing down the street. "What have you done?"

"Oz, what happened?" Giles heard, reentering the Bronze. He looked to see Willow embracing her boyfriend.

"There was a vampire … you … and you'll never believe who that other Ghost Rider really is… was," Oz stated still in awe.

"They were from a parallel universe," Angel spoke up quickly, cutting off any questions or comments from anyone. "Like Giles said, the Rider can be anyone anytime, and … that Willow did come from a seemingly more desperate world."

Giles and Angel shared a knowing look while Oz just looked back and forth between them in confusion. Their gaze clearly said 'we'll talk later because Buffy can't know about this.' "Let's go back to the Library. I'm sure Xander will want to know all about what happened here." Giles spoke up.

"But," Oz started, but squeaked when Angel slapped a hand on Oz's shoulder.

"It was very tense situation. I'm sure you just thought you saw what you saw." Angel said with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrows.

Meanwhile, in the rafters of the Bronze, a pair of tear-filled emerald eyes glared downward. "You struck at my heart, Xander…" the Vampiric Willow hissed through a sob. "I will strike yours."

---- O ------O

"And that's what happened," Willow concluded her story while Xander sat on the steps of the library.

"Wow, a duplicate you in black leather?" Xander smirked, "I'm sure Oz would love that. Dominatrix Will."

"Yeah, me and Oz playing Mistress of Pain every night." Willow rolled her eyes.

The group fell silent as Oz shifted uncomfortably. "Anyone else go to a very scary mental place?" Xander said uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah; well, she's still out there," Buffy said, changing the subject to everyone's gratitude. "We have to find her and stop her…"

"Buffy … we … we can't kill her …" Willow said fearfully. "I mean … she's … me … it's too weird."

"We'll do what we can, ok?" Buffy said, sympathetic to her friend. "Now, let's get a move on."

The group started to exit when Giles grabbed Angel's and Xander's sleeves. "We'll be along shortly, Buffy," Giles explained with a smile. "I just have some personal matters to discuss with Xander and Angel."

Buffy nodded, and she, Faith, Willow, and Wesley exited the library. "What did you sell it for?" Giles asked Xander in an angry tone.

"Sell what?" Xander tried to sound innocent, but yelped when Giles grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Do you have even an inkling of a thought of what you've done? You're doomed to the demon's servitude until you die, and then, your soul will automatically be sent straight to hell to spend eternity being tortured. Is whatever your heart desired worth that?" Giles hissed with anger and disappointment.

"Giles …" Angel tried to calm him, but Giles just glared him down.

"I want an answer. Was it worth it?" Giles asked again.

"Do you remember the prophecy with the Master?" Xander asked his eyes going hard.

"Yes, what does that have to do with this?" Giles asked quizzically.

"Buffy was supposed to die, wasn't she?" Xander asked as Giles finally let him go.

"Oh, no …" Angel turned paler than usual.

"Xander, you didn't …" Giles turned pale as well as he stepped back from the teenager.

"I couldn't let her die, Giles," Xander said with a sad smile as tears appeared in his eyes. "So, to answer your question: yes, it was worth it... She was and is worth it."

_Their faces gaunt, their eyes were blurred,  
Their shirts all soaked with sweat,  
Each riding hard to catch that herd,  
But he ain't caught 'em yet  
_

"I know the price I paid. I know it every night I go to work for him," Xander said, adjusting his shirt. "And had I known the way things would have turned out… if I had known she'd try to push me out of her life, that all of you would try to push me away, to 'keep me safe', you know I'd have done the same damned thing."

_'cause they've got to ride forever on  
That range up in the sky,  
On horses snortin' fire _

_As they ride on hear them cry …  
_

In a flash of flame, Xander was replaced by the Rider. "This is who I am now. It's all I have left. Now, if you'll excuse me there's a vampire out there with my old friend's face, and I have to stop her."

He turned and walked out of the library, leaving Giles and Angel speechless for several moments.

_The riders loped on past him and  
He heard one call his name,  
"If you want to save your soul from hell  
A-riding on our range,  
_

"You remember that, Angel?" Giles asked with a gulp. Angel simply nodded in response. "We gave up because of the prophecy … and he sold his soul to keep her from dying…"

"You feeling an inch tall, too?" Angel asked lamely.

_Then, cowboy, change your ways today,  
Or with us you will ride,  
A-trying to catch the devil's herd  
Across the endless skies."  
_

Giles closed his eyes and imagined Xander as he is at that moment, riding through the night on his Hellcycle, doomed as the Ghost Rider. "No … I think you may be taller."

_Yippee-yi-ya, yippee-yi-yo,_

_Ghost Riders in the Sky_

_**To be continued …**_

E/N: The title Doppelgangland belongs to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox.


End file.
